Sookie seduces Billith: Her chosen one
by redonyellow
Summary: Bill is now Billith, but can he be redeemed? Sookie sleeps with Billith in an attempt to transform him back. (Not meant to be taken seriously)
1. Chapter 1

Sookie was alone, being backed into a corner by the formidable Billith. She considered using her light to push him away from her, giving her the opportunity to escape and try to find Eric, but she thought against it. There was no way that her Bill could be pure evil. There was no way he could have resigned himself to the dark-side. There was a glimmer of good in him. She would bring it out.

"Bill, this isn't you," she exclaimed.

"Hisssssss," Billith replied.

"I know there is goodness in you. I know that you love me!"

"HISSSSSSS!"

"Oh, Bill, it's the blood that's making you do this. If I could only break you out of its spell—I know! Let's make love, Bill! Once we're together again, you'll remember how empty your life is without me. Remember, you said you would love me until the true death? Once we have sex, you'll remember that. You'll see!"

"HISSSSSSSS!"

At that, Sookie peeled off and stepped out of her clothes. She was a bit nervous because she saw that Billith's fangs seemed even longer than Bill's, and she remembered Bill's penchant for sinking his fangs into her every time they had sex. It was painful, but she dealt with it out of love.

Billith then approached her at vamp speed. He arched his neck back and gave a pterodactyl cry. Then he put both hands on Sookie's shoulders and hissed again with a wide, open mouth, showing his enormous fangs. He slid his hands down Sookie's shoulders, leaving traces of blood.

"Look, do you mind if we shower first?" Sookie asked, "I mean, you're covered in blood, and that is _really_ turning me off. We even can do it together. That would be hot."

"Hisssssssss."

"Okay, maybe not." She conceded. She remembered that she once had sex with Bill when he was covered in dirt. "I suppose getting your blood in my vagina won't be as bad as getting dirt and god-knows-what else in there," she said, "I can't believe I did that last time."

Sookie looked down and saw, under a nest of pubic hair, Billith's dick rising. It was_ much_ bigger than before, and Sookie was startled by its size.

_What has this Lillith done to you, Bill?_ Sookie pondered, _And if Lilith and Bill have become one, does that make this a threesome?_

Sookie snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Billith hissing again.

"Will you stop doing that?! I hated your dirty talk before, and it's going to be even worse now if all you're going to do is hiss at me all night. Can't you say something else?"

Billith did a low, deep growl before roaring, "Ah am teh chosen wan!"

With that, Billith swopped Sookie up, sat her on his dick, and started his strange, fast thrusts. No foreplay, no caressing. Really, being merged with a female didn't improve his technique at all. Sookie sighed.

About to plunge his fangs into Sookie, Billith threw his neck back. However, Billith's fucking was interrupted when there was a rumble in the room. Billith and Sookie looked around to see where it came from. Then, they saw a cloud forming in the air—a silhouette of a mouth and fangs was forming in the dark cloud.

"Warlow!" Billith exclaimed before Sookie could.

"How…do…you…know…who…he…is?" Sookie said in between Billith's thrust.

"I, the first true vampire, descended from Warlow."

"Huh?" Sookie asked.

"Warlow is an anagram for 'War Owl.' That's why the owl has been the symbol Lilith for thousands of years. Lilith is the owl that is to bring war on the-"

Billith stopped talking as Sookie had an orgasm, which pushed Billith over the edge, and they came together. Billith and Sookie collapsed on the floor. As Sookie caught her breath, she saw blood pouring out of her vagina.

"Gross, do you cum blood now Bill?"

"I don't see why that's so surprising," Billith said defensively, "I'm covered in blood after all. Besides, I'm a vampire. If I cry blood, wouldn't you expect me to ejaculate it when engaging in intercourse?"

Billith then looked from Sookie to the corner again.

"Warlow's gone," Billith observed.

"Yeah, he has a strange tendency of popping in and out like that. I never know what he wants."

"I assumed he came to join in the fucking," Billith suggested, "but I guess not."

"That doesn't make any sense," Sookie said, "He's a ghost. Having sex with him would be about as useless as…"

Sookie let her voice trail off. She was about to say, "as useless as I discovered having sex with you was, after I meet Eric," but she thought against it. His fangs were _very_ long, after all.

Sookie sighed, "Well, I'm glad you're reformed now, Bill. Things can get back to the way they were."

Billith chuckled, "What? This hasn't changed anything. Ah am still teh chosen wan, Sookeh."

Sookie stared at him, speechless and in shock. Billith shook his head and continued, "Would you give up being a vampire god, for anything? I mean, don't get me wrong, the sex was nice, but nothing we had ever compared to what I have."

Billith began to stand up. The blood that he secreted was all over the floor now, and he slipped on it as he stood. After he regained his balance he said, "Now if you will excuse me, this world won't conquer itself."

At vamp speed, he left Sookie in the room alone. She picked up her balled up panties in the corner and began to slip them back on.


	2. Chapter 2

After running around for several minutes, Sookie finally found Tara, Pam, Jessica, and Nora.

"Where's Eric and Jason?" Sookie asked as she approached them.

"They went off to find you," Tara explained, "Where have you been, and why is the crotch of your pants so bloody?"

"Now, Tara, you've only been a vampire a short period of time. I would have thought you would have remembered what causes that." Pam said to her progeny.

"Yes, but I had enough sense to wear a tampon when that did happen," Tara replied.

"I'm not on my period, smartass," Sookie said infuriated. "I just had sex with Bill. He came inside of me, and now my underwear is all bloody."

The four women looked at Sookie incredulously for a moment. The room was silent, and no one could think of words to say. Tara broke the silence by saying, "That is rank. Really Sookie, now I see why Jason is so promiscuous. It must run in the family."

"It's not their fault," Jessica defended. "Jason and Sookie are decedents of fairies, who are natural whores. Holly told me that one approached Andy just to get her pregnant and leave him with a bunch of kids! Fairies will fuck anything."

Nora shook her head, "No wonder the Bible called you an abomination. That was _one_ thing it was right about."

Tara and Pam nodded in agreement with Nora.

"Did you at least use the opportunity to stake him?" Tara asked Sookie. When Sookie just stared at Tara blankly, Tara reiterated, "Did you at least stake him while you were having sex?"

Embarrassed, Sookie didn't want to admit that she had given up this obvious opportunity, so she turned her head from Tara and pulled at her panties, removing the wedgy that her blood soaked underwear had given her.

"Bloody hell," Nora said, "no pun intended."

"I couldn't" Sookie shouted at her defensively. "I got distracted when Warlow popped up while we were having sex. What does he want me for anyway?"

"He wants you because he's the War Owl," Nora said as if it were obvious. When everyone else looked confused, Nora continued. "Warlow can control owls, which are also creatures of the night. The Vampire Bible says that once an owl tastes fairy's blood, a fairy will always be a slave to the owl's gaze. If Warlow can get an owl to bite and taste Sookie's blood, Warlow will be able to freeze the fairies once they are in the presence of an owl. Vampires will easily be able to feast on fairy blood and day walk."

Nora's speech was interrupted by a squawking bird. An owl, summoned by Warlow, had swooped out of nowhere and was flying toward Sookie. It's beak was open, ready to strike her.

Then, seemingly out of nowhere, Eric dashed over to the giant bird, grabbed its wings and tore them off. He tore the bird limb from limb, sending puddles of blood flying everywhere. Sookie ran over to a puddle and pretended to fall into it, so that Eric would think that the blood on her pants was from her tripping into the owl's blood rather than fucking Billith.

Eric turned to Sookie, and after seeing her sitting in the pool of blood, helped her stand up.

"Where have you been Sookie? I've been looking all over for you."

"I needed a walk to clear my head," Sookie replied, her brow furrowed with seeming stress and concern.

"You shouldn't go walking around here alone. What if Bill found you? There's no telling what he would do to you."

"Bloody hell," Nora rolled her eyes and sighed again.


	3. Chapter 3

The team carefully made their way down the halls of the Authority headquarters, stakes in hand, looking for Billith. Eric, Pam, Tara, and Nora were in the front and Jessica and Sookie made up the rear.

"Are you going to tell Eric about having sex with Bill?" Jessica whispered to Sookie.

"No, I can't!" Sookie whispered back, "If I do, he might get mad at me, and we'll never get back together again. Having sex with Bill just now reminded me of how _bad_ our sex life was. I loved him, but Bill never compared to Eric, as far as sex is concerned."

"What do you mean?" Jessica asked Sookie.

Sookie leaned closer to Jessica and whispered, "For one thing, he was always so selfish. I would give him blowjob after blowjob, and he never reciprocated. Finally, after I nagged him about it, he _finally_ gave me oral sex, but then, after a few months, I started to notice he would only give it to me when I had my period."

"No!" Jessica gasped.

"Yes!" Sookie said, "He only ate me out because it gave him another chance to taste of my fairy blood! You know, Bill always told me that he loved me for me, not because I'm part fairy, but it's things like that that make me unsure. What do you think, Jess?"

"I always thought that Bill loved you, Sookie," Jessica said, still whispering, "I always wanted you two to end up together and maybe even get married. It would be nice if you could work things out. Do you ever think you'll get back together?"

"Well, like I said, I would like to get back with, Eric," Sookie said into Jessica's ear, "but if things don't work out, I think that Bill can relate and respect me more than he did in the past. Before, he would always make crass jokes about me being on my period. Like, if I was in a bad mood, he would say, 'I guess it's that time of the month again' even though I would tell him that it was disrespectful and sexist. Now, that Bill's essentially a walking period, I fell that he will be less rude and more empathetic toward me, don't you think?"

"You make it sound like it was all bad," Jessica said. "Weren't there any good times that you used to enjoy? Your sex-life couldn't have been all that bad if you stayed with him as long as you did."

Sookie thought for a moment.

"Well, no," she conceded, "we liked to role play a lot. After we found out that I was a fairy, Bill liked to pretend that I was Tinkerbelle and that he was Captain Hook. I used to put on this little green dress and put my hair in a bun, and Bill would come in with wearing a pirate's costume with a hook on his hand. Then, he'd chase me around the house, and when he caught me, he would lift me over his shoulder and say, 'Argh, I've caught me a naughty fairy. And for that, I will have to stick me cannon in yer porthole.' Then, Bill would slap my ass and throw me on the bed. And after he climbed on the bed, on top of me, you'll never guess how he used that hook on his hand—"

"I'll never guess because I never want to know," Pam said from the front, without turning around to look behind her.

Sookie looked from Jessica at Pam, both stunned and embarrassed.

"Why are you snooping in on my private conversation?!" Sookie shouted defensively.

"It's not private if everyone can hear you," Tara said.

"We're vampires, Sookie," Pam said, "considering how many years you've fucked us, I would have expected that you'd remember that our hearing is better than yours."

Sookie cupped her hand over her mouth and thought, "So, I suppose, Eric heard that too…I wonder if he'd be willing to try the Tinkerbelle role play."


	4. Chapter 4

Sookie, Eric, Pam, Tara, and the rest had searched almost the entire Authority's headquarters, and still Billith was nowhere to be found. Finally, they decided to check the roof.

"There!" Eric said, pointing to the night sky. Hovering in the air was Billith. His blood was dripping off him, down on pedestrians below.

"Is it raining," asked one as a blood splattered on him. Then, when he saw that it was blood, he said, "What the hell?"

"Must be some satanic ritual," another pedestrian commented, pointing to Billith in the air.

"I am your God!" Billith cried, "Children of Man, I shall return you to your rightful place as sustenance for us."

Billith threw his head back and gave a long, powerful hiss. The sound lasted at least 30 seconds. All of the people walking below on the street, and also to and fro from buildings and cars, came to a halt. They were all frozen in their place.

"Bill has just glamored the entire block," Eric said astonished. "We have to stop him!"

"Maybe if I tried to seduce him again," Sookie suggested. Everyone groaned at this proposal. Sookie said quickly, "You guys could stake him this time while we're having sex!"

"It could work," Nora pondered. "It's all we've got."

Sookie shouted from the roof to the floating Billith, "Bill, will you stop this? For me?"

"You are of no consequence, Sookie Stackhouse," Bill shouted back to her.

"If you feel that way, can we have sex just one more time to say goodbye? I want something to remember you by."

Billith ignored her, so Nora gave her a little nudge.

"I don't know what to do," Sookie whispered to Nora.

"Keep trying," Nora said.

Sookie frowned, not knowing how to get Billith's attention. Then, she came up with an idea. She turned around, slapped her ass, and moaned, "Oooooh, your cannon is so big, Captain. I don't think my little porthole can take it all..."

This was all the prompting Billith needed. He hovered over to where Sookie was on the roof. His very fangs were tingling in sexual anticipation. Eric and his companions stood with their stakes at the ready. Then something happened, which surprised them all. A black cloud appeared, enveloped Sookie, and then quickly disappeared. Sookie and the cloud were gone.

Sookie found herself inside her house, alone with the black cloud.

"I am Warlow," the cloud said, "and I have come for youuuuuu, Sookie Stackhouse."

"But I don't understand why," Sookie said. "_Why_ do you want me, exactly?"

"I want you for the same reason every male you've ever come in contact with wants you," the cloud explained, "I want you because of reasons. Now, you are mine!"

The cloud gave a villainous laugh. Sookie slowly backed away from Warlow, and Warlow slowly followed her. Sookie pulled out her cell phone and called Lafayette. She explained to him that the "creepy spirit thingy" had returned and asked how to get rid of it. Lafayette replied that he was a medium, not a ghostbuster.

"I have bigger problems to worry about right now, Sook," Lafayette said. "There's this weird naked man, who's covered in blood, floating down the street, and there is a parade of people following behind him. It's like they're in a trance."

"That's just Bill," Sookie said, still backing up, "but please, Lafayette—he's coming after me!"

"That's Bill?" said Lafayette, "He covered himself with blood and is floating around the city naked now? What kind of kinky shit is he into?"

"Lafayette!" Sookie shouted.

"Salt," Lafayette said, "salt's supposed to get rid of all kind of spirits."

Sookie ran into the kitchen and grabbed box of salt. She opened the box, and threw it at the cloud. Unfortunately, it had no effect. Warlow laughed at her mockingly.

Frustrated, Sookie wrung her hands. Now, not only was she now at Warlow's mercy but she had made a complete mess by throwing a box of salt all over the floor. She ran back to the kitchen to get her vacuum cleaner clean the salt up.

She took out the nozzle attachment and turned the vacuum on.

"AHHHHH! NOOOOOO!" Warlow screamed.

"Huh," Sookie looked down at the nozzle in her hand. Warlow was getting sucked into her vacuum cleaner.

After the black cloud had disappeared into it entirely, the vacuum shut off. She tried to turn it on and off, but apparently, the cloudy mass had broken it.


	5. Chapter 5

With Warlow trapped inside of the vacuum cleaner, Sookie had the perfect bargaining chip. She picked up the vacuum cleaner and rushed outside to see the naked Billith floating down the street, his company of glamored humans trailing behind him.

"Bill!" Sookie shouted, "Bill Compton! I have something for you."

"Not that again, Sookie," Billith said. "I am no longer interested in having sex with you."

"Not sex," Sookie said. "I have a gift for you, my liege. Your archenemy, Warlow."

Billith stopped floating and looked at Sookie. "You have Warlow. Give him to me!"

"First you have to let all of the humans you have captured go!" Sookie commanded. Billith paused before he did what she asked. Sookie smiled, pleased with herself that she had _finally_ thought of a cleaver plan that was going right. However, unfortunately for Sookie, Billith only un-glamored the humans because he planned on glamoring them again once he had taken care of Warlow.

Sookie took the vacuum cleaner and hurled it toward Billith who looked at it puzzled.

"He's in there," Sookie said.

Billith looked at her incredulous and then said, "If this is a trick—"

"It's no trick," Sookie said.

After eyeing Sookie for a moment, Billith believed her and opened the vacuum cleaner.

"There's nothing in here," Billith said, angrily.

"What?" Sookie said, "I trapped him in there myself. Check again."

Billith stuck his head deep into the vacuum cleaner and then let out a scream. He yanked his head out, and along with it came a black trail of smoke that traveled into Billith's mouth.

Sookie watched as the smoke transferred from the vacuum into Billith. As it did, the sclera of Billith's eyes turned black. Once the process was over, Billith sat on the ground silently for a moment, as if in his own little world.

Sookie touched his hand and asked, "Bill are you alright?"

Billith snapped his head toward her and said menacingly, "I am not Bill, nor am I Billith."

"Then who are you?" Sookie asked.

"I am," he paused here to emphasize the gravity of his next words, "**Warbillith**."

Sookie cringed, "Warbillith? Don't you think that sounds rather awkward?"

He considered it, "When you say it out loud, it does sound a bit awkward, yes. It sounded better in my head."

"What about Warbilllow," Sookie suggested, "I think that sounds really pretty. It sounds like the name of a beautiful tree."

"I agree," he said, "but it leaves out the 'Lillith' element. I am a trinity, and all of my divine elements need to be reflected in my name."

"Does it?" Sookie said, "Both 'Bill' and 'Lillith' have two l's. I think it reflects it fine."

He nodded and agreed, "Warbilllow it is. And now, Sookie," he withdrew his fangs, "you are—"

Before Sookie could hear what Warbilllow was about to say, Eric Northman swooped down and carried her away. As the two were flying over the city with Sookie in Eric's arms, Sookie said dreamily, "Oh Eric, you are my Superman, and I, your Lois Lane."

#

Sookie insisted on checking to see if Lafayette was alright since their conversation ended so abruptly over the phone. So, Eric flew Sookie to his house, and there the three touched bases.

Sookie told Eric and Lafayette of the events that had taken place and how Billith was now Warbilllow.

"So it seems," Eric Northman said thoughtfully, "instead of two personality, Lillith's and Bill's, we now have three that we must deal with. However, this may not be as difficult as it seems. It appears as if Lillith and Warlow are bringing out unresolved issues in Bill's personality. Lillith is exaggerating Bill's lust for power and Warlow is emphasizing Bill's obsession with you, Sookie. In order to be saved, Bill must come to terms with the pain that is causing his megalomania and his fixation on you. I have concluded that this is caused by his failed relationship with his maker, Lorena. Often, emotional damage in adulthood is rooted in childhood trauma, and it is likely that this is a result of Bill's experiences while he was a 'baby-vampire.'"

Sookie was marveled. She asked, "How do you know all of this?"

"I'm over 1,000 years-old," Eric explained, "I was a psychologist for some of that time. It is likely that Bill's sense of powerlessness during his time with Lorena makes him overcompensate now. And I believe that he is projecting his love from his maker to you, Sookie. He never got love from his mother figure, so he is trying to get acceptance from you."

"Oh, Eric, you're so smart," Sookie fawned.

Eric continued, "If only Lorena were here and we could get her to give Billith the validation he needs, perhaps we could put all of this to rest."

"I think I can help with that," Lafayette said. "I can conduct a séance and get Lorena's spirit to talk to Bill."

#

Warbilllow had glamour dozens of humans into following him, as he had done before Sookie interrupted him. He was currently sitting on the ground, draining them one by one, but unknown to him, Pam, Tara, and Nora were watching in the darkness creating a plan of attack.

The whole company was surprised when they saw Eric Northman, Sookie, and Lafayette walking up.

"Rather brave of you to face me," Warbillow said. "You don't stand a chance against me, Eric Northman, now that I am a triune god. And Sookie, I would love to have some fairy for desert."

"We brought someone to see you," Eric said.

And then, from behind Lafayette appeared the spirit of Lorena. As she walked toward Warbillow, he jumped up, furious.

"You're dead! How can you be here!" He shouted.

"Bill," Lorena said gently.

"I'm not Bill any more. I'm Warbillow. I'm not the puny, pitiful vampire you always said I was, Lorena! I am a god!"

"I know," she whispered. "And I'm so proud of you."

Warbillow's face softened, "You are?"

"Yes, I was wrong. You are not weak. You became stronger than all of us, stronger than what any vampire could aspire to be. And you're so young, no less. I feel so honored that a god sprang from my blood."

Warbillow's eyes became red with blood-tears.

"You're really proud of me? Oh, Lorena, you don't know long I've been waiting for you to say those words!"

Then, Warbillow dashed to Lorena, and Lorena dashed to Warbillow. Tears formed in Sookie's eyes, the sight was so beautiful. Although it was only a naked man soaked in blood running in a dark alleyway to a ghost, to Sookie it looked like two broken family members skipping across a meadow to return to each others' arms. However, the lovely scene came to an end when Warbillow's head came flying off, hit a brick wall, and then burst into a pool of blood.

Everyone turned and looked at Pam who had a sword in her hand.

"Why did you do that?" Sookie screamed maniacally, "But I loved him!"

"I already told you, we were trying to save him, Pam," Eric said reproachfully.

"When Sookie was in Russell Edgington's mansion, Tara told me she was also there," Pam explained. "Bill saw her tied up there, helpless, and did nothing to save her. Maybe if he had done something, she wouldn't have been raped. No one does that to my baby and escapes the true death."

"Two wrongs don't make a –" Sookie began, but Tara cut her off.

"Yeah, try saying that again, Sookie. Just try it."


End file.
